Raiden's Rather Strange Adventure: Divine Blood
by NebbytheFanficWriter
Summary: The Regi Trio seek out to revive their master Regigigas with a legendary artifact known as the Rebirth Arrow, known to give anyone it stabs extraordinary power, However, they mistake it for the lesser Stand Arrow. Meanwhile Raiden is just minding his own business when he's approached by a Lucario that can give Pokemon powers it calls a Stand. Rates and Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Raiden's Rather Strange Adventure Chapter 1: Prologue

**Yes, this is a Jojo reference**

**Some decades ago….**

It was a typical day in the Temple of Arceus. Overseeing the Pokemon, holding grudges against other legendaries, and in Arceus's case, doing paperwork because you can't be God without some sort of catch. However, the world was about to change that day when a trio started rummaging around Arceus's office, looking for something very important to them. This trio was the Regi Trio, comprised of Regirock, Registeel, and Regice, robotic golems created by their master, Regigigas. They were looking for a powerful artifact known as the Rebirth Arrow, an arrow that can grant anyone it stabs extraordinary powers. They needed it so they can revive Regigigas, who was so powerful Arceus himself needed to seal him away.

The office was surprisingly large, giving the trio plenty of space to search. Filing cabinets lined the left and right walls, with Arceus's desk being in the back. Framed pictures of every legendary (minus Regigigas and the Regi Trio) lined the walls, with Heatran's laying on the floor in a heap of shattered glass.

"Have you found it yet?" said Registeel, who was scrounging Arceus's filing cabinets.

"Negative." said Regirock, who was going through the desk.

"The odds of the Arrow being here are slim to none Registeel." said Regice with disdain in his voice.

"I' of that, but no stone shall go unturned!" beeped Registeel angrily.

"Whatever." sighed Regice while rolling his "eyes"

"I believe I have found our target!" called Regirock.

"What?! Show it to me now!" demanded Registeel, disbelief clear in his voice.

Regirock holds out what appears to be a golden arrow, with weird carvings on the arrowhead.

Registeel sighed in disappointment. "Nope. It's just a Stand Arrow. Although let's keep it and see if it works."

"I doubt it's gonna work." remarked Regice, but Registeel decided to ignore it for now and kept searching.

However, things weren't meant to last. The office door bursts open and the trio is greeted by a VERY angry Arceus.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY OFFICE?!" he thundered. He then notices the Stand Arrow in Regirock's grasp and quickly pieced things together. "I SPARED YOU LOT WHEN I SEALED REGIGIGAS AWAY, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? **SEARCH FOR A WAY TO REVIVE HIM BEHIND MY BACK! I OUGHTA HAVE YOU PUBLICLY EXECUTED!".**

Thinking fast, Regirock held out both of his hands as his "eyes" started flashing rapidly. "Sandstorm!" he called. Suddenly, Arceus was blinded by a bunch of sand.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH! WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Arceus screamed.

Seeing their chance, Regirock turned towards Regice and Registeel. "Scram!" he said before bolting out the office, the clanks of his feet moving down the hallway

The others followed suit and left the office right when Arceus gathered himself together. He was SEETHING at this point, and made a mad dash towards them.

The trio were fleeing for their lives, running down corridors, and bursting out the doors of the palace. Meanwhile Arceus was charging at them like a VERY pissed-off train. Suddenly, Regice notices a cave.

"Guys!" he beeped. "If we can hide in that cave, maybe we can shake Arceus off our tail!".

"Great idea!" whirred Registeel.

The trio ducked into the cave and waited patiently, hoping everything would blow over. The cave was unremarkable, ugly gray with bits of moss covering the floor and walls. It was also grossly damp. It was safe to assume they regretted their decision to hide in here.

"Ugh, I hope Arceus gives up soon. I don't wanna stay in this gross cave for much longer." clicked Regirock in annoyance.

"That could be arranged." said an angry voice.

The trio whirled around towards the cave entrance in shock. Arceus was standing there, glaring at the trio with anger. They cowered in fear before Arceus, expecting a slow, painful death.

"I know I said I'll publicly execute you, but I think an eternity of being sealed in this cave would be much better suited for the three of you!" Arceus thundered before blasting the trio with a sealing spell, turning them into brass statues.

However, he quickly realized something was missing. "Where's the Stand Arrow?! How did they hide it from me?!" Arceus said in anger and disbelief. After searching the cave, he eventually gave up and returned to his Temple, unknown that it was hidden behind the trio the whole time

**Some decades later….**

No matter how good of a spellcaster you are, every spell has its limits. Arceus's seal on the trio finally broke, and they were freed from their brass prisons. The three immediately collapsed on the ground.

"Oh dear lord my head hurts." groaned Registeel, who was clutching his head in agony

"I thought I stopped thinking after a while." clicked Regice, who was still face down on the floor.

"How long have we been imprisoned?" questioned Regirock, who managed to stand up and look around. Long story short, nothing changed about the shitty cave, except for an odd abundance of moss.

"I'm willing to wager a few decades at the least." replied Regice, who managed to stand up as well.

"Regirock, please tell me you hid the Arrow before Arceus worked his magic on us." whirred Registeel, who was the last one to stand up, albeit shakily.

"Luckily I did, it's right behind us." said Regirock, who turned around and grabbed the Arrow.

"What." deadpanned Regice and Registeel.

"Yep. With this, Regigigas will be revived and Arceus will pay for what he's done!" beeped Regirock triumphantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hop to it!" declared Registeel, raising a fist to the air.

"YEAH!" shouted Regirock and Regice.

**Weeks of looking for a cave later….**

The trio were in a huge, expansive desert, with nothing as far as the eye could see, except for a rather ominous-looking cave entrance right in front of them. They started talking amongst themselves.

"This is it." said Registeel.

"The Aegis Cave." said Regirock.

"The end of the world is at hand!" cackled Regice.

"Let's get a move on!" commanded Registeel.

The trio entered the cave, activating their ability to make their "eyes" glow in the dark, enabling night vision. The cave was a rather handsome purple, with Braille inscriptions decorating the walls. They only told of Arceus's various achievements and his sealing of Regigigas.

The trio started to explore for several hours, and after a mishap involving a cliff and some sludge, the trio finally found what they were looking for. A huge statue of a titan sitting on a grand throne. They approached the statue, and Regirock stabbed the statue's knee with the Stand Arrow. Nothing happened.

"What?!" whirred Registeel. "Why isn't it working?!" Registeel was flailing his arms around in panic, while beeping and clicking sporadically.

"Is it just me or is the statue glowing?" said Regice while pointing at the statue.

Registeel and Regirock quickly turned around and faced the statue to find that Regice was right. The statue was glowing a faint yellow, before slowly disappearing. The trio were speechless before Registeel finally spoke up.

"I get it. The Stand Arrow didn't have enough power to revive Regigigas. Looks like we needed the Rebirth Arrow after all." he said.

"Well great idea Einstein! How are we supposed to find it now?!" whirred Regice in annoyance, his eyes turning to a deep orange.

"Simple, really" Registeel walked over to Regirock and took the Arrow from his hands. "We make ourselves powerful enough to thwart anyone who dares to step in our way. And if they somehow one-up us, we create ourselves a mini-army." he said.

Regice cackled. "Oh I like the way you think."

"I like where this is going" beeped Regirock, his "eyes" glinting in malice.

**To be continued…**

**Authors note: I wasn't huge on my original idea so I thought having Jojo elements would spice things up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Raiden's Rather Strange Adventure Chapter 2: Raiden you Drunken Fool

**Disclaimer, ech**

**(Song name: song origin) means a song plays in this scene to give it more depth.**

Raiden is a Gengar. But not an ordinary one. He was jet-black with deep crimson eyes as opposed to his purple-colored brethren. He lived in a quiet little town called Treasure Town. It had several little shops, a bank, an item deposit building, and a town square where meetings and events are held. He rather liked the cheery atmosphere it always exudes.

Oh and he was also a bounty hunter too. Raiden often hunted after low to mid-level criminals, but he always worked alone. He doesn't like it when people tag along on his missions. But when something happens during a mission (which was a near daily occurrence lately), he vents his frustration by ranting to the town's bartender while wasting himself in dozens of drinks, which he's doing right now.

**(Shop: Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time)**

"Now, see, this Golem piece of shit suddenly pulled out a stick of dynamite and, you won't believe this but, tried blowing himself up!" rambled Raiden while holding a half-empty bottle of his preferred drink, Pecha Berry and Bluk Berry Blend. Several more empty bottles littered the countertop.

The bar itself was pretty normal, with it being built from dark brown wood, a few light fixtures on the ceiling, tables and chairs being by the walls, with windows by them to look at the scenery and pretend you didn't down several bottles of alcohol. The bar was also pretty well-kept, with it smelling nice (well, as nice as you can make a bar smell nice) and minimal junk littering the floors. By the countertop where Frank served drinks, there were half a dozen stools. Normally a few would be occupied, but today it was just Raiden and a Lucario.

"Now how in the hell did he find a stick of dynamite?" asked Frank the bartender, who was a Ludicolo with an incredibly thick accent nobody seemed to recognize. He was wiping a glass while listening to Raiden's story

"I don't fuckin' know, he probably found it in a minecart while I was chasing his sorry ass through the tunnel. Anyway, the bastard nearly caved the whole entire mineshaft in and I barely made it out with his unconscious body." said Raiden, who was about to pass out from how many drinks he's had.

"Hey now, you gotta pay for all those drinks first alright? Then you can pass out." Frank said sternly.

Raiden reached for his wallet pouch on the countertop, and after many failures (which involved Raiden slapping the counter hoping his hand would land on the wallet) he paid the necessary amount and immediately passed out.

**(End music)**

The Lucario who was sitting a few seats away from Raiden and Frank suddenly spoke up.

"Don't worry bartender, I'll take him from here." he said while standing up from his seat.

Frank raised an eyebrow in response "You're with him?" he said.

"Why certainly. We're acquaintances after all." the Lucario replied with a smile.

Frank's eyebrow didn't drop but he let the Lucario carry Raiden out the bar anyway.

**To be continued…..**

**Author's note: This should've came out almost a week ago but I was too busy playing my Switch (and also too lazy) to finish it. But nevertheless, it is out!**

**This is NebbytheFanficWriter, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

Raiden's Rather Strange Adventure Chapter 3: Arthur

**No disclaimer gag, woops.**

**(Rescue Team Base: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red & Blue Rescue Team)**

Raiden woke up from his alcohol-induced slumber and immediately noticed that he was in a bed. Pretty odd since he passed out in a bar, with no beds in sight. And he was fairly sure that the bar didn't supply any beds for the poor saps who waste themselves into subconsciousness. Raiden sat up so he could survey his surroundings, an action he immediately regretted as all the alcohol he consumed caught up with him in the form of a nasty headache, which panged through his head like a lightning bolt.

**(End music)**

"AGH, DAMMIT!" he yelled out, collapsing back in the bed while clutching his head in agony. Suddenly, a new voice rang out from a nearby doorway.

"Hey, you, you're finally awake." the voice said. Then footsteps were heard, and out from the doorway stepped a Lucario.

The Lucario wasn't an ordinary one however, easily reaching about 5 feet tall, his eyes a brilliant gold instead of red, his fur deep crimson instead of blue, his chest spike strangely missing, with only a broken stump of where the spike was supposed to be. He was also naturally muscular like every Lucario. The Lucario approached Raiden's bed and squatted. Before Raiden could say anything, the Lucario continued speaking.

**(Awake: Skyrim)**

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." he said, while gesturing towards some dummies in the corner. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." he finished.

**(End music)**

Raiden had a look of pure, unadulterated confusion on his face. "What in the actual hell did you just say to me" he said.

**(Yoshi's Island Overworld Map: Super Mario World)**

Suddenly, the Lucario burst out laughing. "BAHAHAHAHAAA! Oh man I forgot how much fun I had fucking Pokemon around like that!" he said breathlessly, doubled over laughing at this point.

"Wait, are you saying you took me out of Frank's bar, just to fuck with me?" said Raiden, completely confused on the situation.

The Lucario straightened himself up and wiped a tear from his eye before saying "Well no, there's some business we need to attend to." he said in a more business-like tone.

**(End music)**

The change of Lucario's voice snapped Raiden out of his headache. "Wait, what business are you referring to, and why does it involve me?".

"I'll tell you eventually, first I recommend you wash up first. I can't stand the smell of alcohol breath, especially if it's sickeningly sweet and the sort." Lucario said before exiting the room.

"Oh and by the way, the bathroom is directly left from this room." he called out before leaving.

Raiden shook his head and got out from bed, and took in his surroundings.

The room was fairly basic. With there being the bed he was just in, a small window by said bed, a small bookshelf filled with various books and manga, the dummies that were used in Lucario's joke in one corner, and a night-table with a Morelull lamp beside the bed. The walls were a sky-blue that is surprisingly calming.

Taking Lucario's advice, Raiden headed towards the bathroom and freshened himself up. After that he found Lucario sitting in the dining room, munching on a Sitrus Berry. He then took notice of Raiden and quickly ate the rest of the berry.

**(Morioh Cho Radio!: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable OST)**

"Ah hello! Apologies for my manners, I wasn't expecting you to be done so quickly! Now, please take a seat!" he said. Raiden took the seat in front of Lucario.

"Good good! Now your name is Raiden, correct?" he asked.

"Yes. And your name is?" questioned Raiden warily.

"Name's Arthur!" he said, smiling while holding out his hand. Gary took the hand and shook it, and let go.

"Thanks from hauling me from Frank's. The bartender never likes it when I pass out." said Raiden.

"Oh it was no problem!" said Arthur cheerily. "Now, I assume you're wanting answers." he continued, his voice suddenly loosing it's cheeriness and instead is replaced by a more serious tone, smile suddenly vanishing.

**(End music)**

"Couldn't be closer from the truth. I doubt you'd let me stay here without some sort of reason." Raiden replied with the same serious tone, on edge in case Arthur suddenly lashes out and attacks.

"Very well. Well you better prepare yourself, because this is gonna be a long story" said Arthur.

"I'm fine with it" says Raiden

**(Tension: Super Metroid)**

"Alright then. So you know that there's been a sudden spike of bounties and criminals right?" Raiden nods in confirmation. "That's because a trio of ancient golems have suddenly appeared and started causing chaos, looking for an artifact called the Rebirth Arrow. After doing some research, I found that the Rebirth Arrow is an artifact that can give anyone that gets stabbed by it limitless power. A little footnote also told me that three golems have attempted to steal it but Arceus sealed them away. Because the mention of the three golems seemed horribly foreboding, I did some more research and found that my fears have been confirmed. The Regi Trio has returned to awaken Regigigas, their master. And they've also been suddenly granted abilities I instantly recognized as Stand powers" Arthur told Raiden, but one phrase tipped him off.

"Stand powers? What are those?" he asked.

"Stand power is referred to when a Pokemon wields extraordinary abilities that everyone within their species cannot perform. Like having the ability to execute brutal punches, smiting opponents, creating rock creatures, et cetera." replied Arthur.

"Alright, but how do I fit into this whole situation?" Raiden asked.

"Well see, you've been chosen." answered Arthur.

"Chosen? By who?" asked Raiden, with a confused look on his face.

Suddenly Arthur smirked "You've been chosen by this.". Suddenly, Arthur pulled out a long, golden arrow that was surging with power.

Raiden wasn't buying it. "I was chosen by an arrow?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Tsk-tsk, this isn't an ordinary arrow! This is one of the legendary Stand Arrows! This particular Arrow can see the future! And it foresaw you wield it's power to stop the Trio from ending the world as we know it!" exclaimed Arthur, his face shining.

**(End music)**

A long, awkward silence passed through the table, before Raiden broke it.

"That's bullshit." he said, but suddenly smirked. "But I believe it. Something tells me that I have to do this." finished Raiden.

Arthur gave a genuine smile at the news. "That's great! Now, I suppose you're wanting your Stand powers?" he asked.

"Yea, how do I obtain the Stand power?" said Raiden, putting both of his hands on the table.

Suddenly Arthur stabbed Raiden in the back of the hand with the tip of the Arrow, not enough to go through the hand, but enough for it to spurt blood everywhere and hurt like hell. "Like this!" he said, yanking out the Arrow with a glint in his eye.

"AAAAAGH! DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Raiden screamed in pain while clutching his hand, his face twisted in pain and fury.

"It's the only way to get a Stand, Raiden!" exclaimed Arthur.

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE FUCKING WARNED ME FIRST!" Raiden yelled. But before he could leap out from his chair and strangle Arthur with his good hand, the pain suddenly stopped.

"What the-" Raiden began before being flooded in power.

Once the sensation stopped, Raiden looked at his hand, and to his shock, the wound was gone!

Suddenly Arthur started clapping his hands (hands? Paws? I'm calling them hands) "Congratulations! You have successfully obtained a Stand!"

"What the hell was that." said Raiden, while gasping for breath, almost face down on the table.

"Oh, that was me yanking out your Stand with my Arrow." said Arthur, with as must nonchalance as one who was about to grab a glass of milk.

"Well, it hurt like hell!" spat Raiden.

"Sorry, that detail somehow always slips." said Arthur apologetically, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

Deciding to move on, Raiden asked "well, how do I activate my Stand?"

"Just concentrate and you'll bring it out" said Arthur, now crossing his arms.

Raiden started to focus and after a little bit he was surrounded by a dark purple Aura.

"Now you have unlocked your Stand! Users typically name their Stand, so what will you name yours?" asked Arthur.

After giving it much thought, Raiden finally settled on a name.

"**Bloody Tears**" he said with a huge grin on his face.

**To be continued….**

**I've realized that likes screwing with my chapters, so that explains why there seems to be entire words missing :/. This is NebbyTheFanficWriter, signing off!**

**P.S.: Try to catch the two non-Jojo references in this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Raiden's Rather Strange Adventure Chapter 4: An Ice-Cold Visitor

**Disclaimer no disclaimer**

**We're picking up right where we left off in the last chapter so HERE WE GOOOO!**

"Bloody Tears? That sounds kinda edgy don't ya think?" asked Arthur, putting a hand on his chin in puzzlement.

"Don't judge me Arthur. You stabbed me in the hand without any warning, it's only fair." Raiden retorted. Arthur decided not to respond to that.

"Anyway, how do I use Bloody Tears?" Raiden asked.

"Let me take you out back, it's where I go to train my Stand." replied Arthur.

"Wait, you have a Stand? You never brought that up." said Raiden, frowning slightly.

"Yep, it's name is **Through the Fire and Flames**, though I call it **Fire and Flames** for short. It's obviously a fire-based Stand" replied Arthur while nodding.

The duo walked to Arthur's training grounds and we're greeted to a room with various dummies, targets, and other various breakable equipment.

**(Ultra Forest: Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon)**

Arthur set up a large wooden dummy with a large target painted on its chest.

"Alright, to use your Stand, command it to destroy this dummy" he instructed.

"Um, Bloody Tears, destroy this dummy" said Raiden doubtfully. _This is stupid_ he thought.

Suddenly, a huge scythe with a wickedly-sharp blade and a black handle appeared in Raiden's hands. He sweatdropped once he saw it.

"What on Earth?!" he called out in shock, nearly dropping his scythe.

"Now, strike the dummy." Arthur commanded, ignoring Raiden's shock.

Swallowing his disbelief, Raiden rushed forward and slammed the dummy with the scythe. The dummy cracked in half before suddenly exploding in a flurry of wood shavings, coating the duo in them.

**(End Music)**

Arthur brushed off his shavings. "Well that was rather messy, but you destroyed the dummy nonetheless. Now let's see if you have some sort of projectile in your disposal." he said before setting up another dummy.

Raiden decided to take things into his own hands (literally) and held out his palms. Suddenly a ghostly-blue fireball shot out and incinerate the dummy, leaving nothing but a smoking pile of ash and bits of charred wood behind.

After seeing the fiery spectacle, Arthur smiled and started clapping his hands. "Congratulations! You've managed to wipe my dummy out from existence!" he said.

"T-thanks." Raiden stammered, not used to being praised before. "So what's next?" he asked.

Arthur gave a mischievous grin and walked in front of Raiden. "Fighting me" he declared, holding his hands out with a fireball appearing in each palm.

"Wait, what if I accidentally kill you?" Raiden asked with slight worry. Arthur chuckled at his question.

"Stand users have a much higher pain tolerance and more durable than normal Pokemon. I've seen some users cut their hands off in order to get themselves out of sticky situations." he answered. "Oh and before you ask, fighting comes naturally to Stand users, I'm sure you'll be surprised." he also said.

After that Raiden gave Arthur a wicked grin. "Then let's get this party started shall we?" he asked.

"Indeed" replied Arthur, returning the grin.

**(Solar Inferno: Mega Man 10)**

After the declaration of the battle, Raiden immediately started out by running forwards and performed a horizontal slash at Arthur, who ducked and blasted Raiden with one of the fireballs he was holding. He then lobbed the second into the air before jumping up and spiking it towards Raiden, who just managed to deflect it away. He then decided to experiment and concentrated his energy into the scythe before swinging it at Arthur. A huge energy crescent shot out and struck Arthur, who's eyes were widened in shock. He got up and dusted himself off before deciding to up the ante. He put his hands together and starting rapidly shooting fireballs at Raiden, who had to dance around the room to avoid being roasted. Before Raiden could take any advantage of the situation, Arthur suddenly stopped firing and ignited his hands before rushing up to Raiden and started delivering several punches. Raiden cringed in pain at the blows and burns, and decided he's had enough. He suddenly dismissed Bloody Tears **(AN: I'm going to call the scythe Bloody Tears from now on) **and grabbed Arthur before chucking him across the battlefield. Before he could get up, Raiden re-summoned Bloody Tears and starting charging his crescent attack. When Bloody Tears started glowing purple, Raiden held it over his head.

"**Bloody Crescent!**" he called out before swinging Bloody Tears downward, releasing a huge crimson crescent of energy. It barreled through the battlefield before striking Arthur head-on. There was a huge explosion which covered the whole field in smoke.

The fog then parted to reveal Arthur on his feet, yet severely weakened.

**(End Music)**

"I think, that's enough for today" he panted before beginning to sway on his feet.

Raiden dismissed Bloody Tears and rushed forward to catch and steady Arthur before he collapsed.

"Heh, thanks." he said.

"No problem. Say, wanna head to Frank's for a few drinks?" Raiden asked.

"If you'll pay the tab!" joked Arthur. They both laughed at his little joke and headed off towards the bar.

However before they could make it, they noticed a huge crowd around the town square.

"Why are there so many Pokemon there?" questioned Raiden with a raised eyebrow. "There's usually never an event big enough to warrant THIS big of a crowd." he continued.

As they came closer, they noticed an odd figure in the middle of the square. This newcomer was what appeared to be a large golem made of pure ice, with yellow dots forming a plus sign on its "face".

Suddenly, Arthur clenched his hands and gritted his teeth in anger. "That's Regice, one of the members of the Regi Trio I told you about." he said angrily.

"WHAT?!" Raiden cried out in shock. "Then shouldn't we eliminate him right here and now?" he questioned, but Arthur shook his head.

"Can't. There's too many innocents present. And I wouldn't put it past him to suddenly snatch one up as hostage." he replied. "My main question is, why the hell is he here of all places?" he continued, but his question was soon answered.

"Attention all town natives!" Regice called out in his usual robot voice. "It has come to my attention as of lately that you currently have something in your possession that is of much importance to me. If you would kindly hand it over I will leave without further disruptions." he clicked.

"And what if we don't?" a voice called out.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Regice whirred angrily, his gaze darting from every Pokemon in the crowd.

Suddenly a Pangoro stepped out from the crowd and walked in front of Regice. "Me. Now as I said, what if we don't?" he repeated, crossing his arms with a ticked-off expression on his face.

"The extermination of the town and all of its residents" Regice deeped deeply with malice, his "eyes" turning blood red. He held out his hands towards the Pangoro while his "eyes" were blinking rapidly. He then fired a huge beam of ice towards the Pangoro, whose expression changed from anger to shock and horror. The ice beam instantly turned the Pangoro into a solid ice statue, before being punched by Regice, shattering into thousands of pieces.

The crowd all screamed at Regice's actions, and then fled the scene.

Regice turned to attack the fleeing crowd before being stopped by a voice. "Hold it right there you bastard!" the voice called.

Regice wheeled around to the source of the voice and found a jet-black Gengar and a crimson Lucario marching towards him, both with a very angry look on their faces.

"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you, begone!" clicked Regice in annoyance.

"We won't let you harm another innocent!" declared Raiden, but Regice only laughed.

"HAH! You and what army?" he challenged.

Raiden and Arthur both brought out their Stands in response.

Regice's laugh was cut short once he caught sight of their Stands.

"So, looks like you must be eliminated after all!" whirred Regice angrily.

Before Raiden or Arthur could make a move, Regice blasted the duo with a powerful blast of ice, which brought them down immediately.

Regice turned to leave, but then called back to the duo. "I'm aware you both are still alive, but I must warn the others about _your kind_ ASAP!" he beeped before suddenly disappearing.

**To be continued…**

**AAAAAARGH WHY AM I SO LAZY WHEN IT COMES TO CHAPTERS?! **_**WRRYYY!**_

**_Also I'm not having two fight scenes in one chapter, that's a bit much._**

**Anyway, this is NebbytheFanficWriter, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

Raiden's Rather Strange Adventure Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

"**The first draft of everything is always shit" -Ernest Hemingway**

**In the lair of the Regi Trio…**

Regice arrived in the lair with a flurry of snow, and approached Registeel and Regirock, his feet clanking with frustration. The lair consisted of a one-room underground area, but the one room it had was large. It had a table in the middle with one chair for each Regi, the Stand Arrow hanged up on one of the walls, and a map of the surrounding towns and areas on the table, which Registeel and Regirock were discussing over.

Regice clanked over to Registeel, and slammed his hands down on the table. "We need a change of plans." he beeped in frustration, his eyes a deep crimson.

"What do you mean, 'a change of plans'?" Registeel whirred in questioning.

"_They're_ back" answered Regice.

Silence fell as the duo put the pieces together. Suddenly realization dawned on the both of them.

"NO! They can't be back! We exterminated them before Arceus sealed us away!" Regirock cried out in outrage while leaping from his seat, his eyes turning red as well.

"Well unfortunately it seems we didn't fully weed them out. Saw them with my own eyes." Regice replied grimly.

"Surely you did SOMETHING to them?" clicked Registeel in questioning, his eyes turning deep orange.

"Blasted them with ice. I doubt they outright died but I'm sure they'll be recuperating for a few days." clicked Regice rather nonchalantly, his eyes fading back to yellow.

"You IDIOT!" beeped Regirock angrily. "You should've killed them right then and there! Stand Users always find a way to come back if their death isn't ensured! Now thanks to your carelessness, our plans can potentially be ruined!"

Regice just stood there in stock silence, taking in the magnitude of his actions.

"No matter." spoke up Registeel. The others wheeled around to face him in shock.

"''No matter'? You speak madness!" whizzed Regirock angrily.

"Nope. We can use this misstep to our advantage." said Registeel thoughtfully.

The remaining duo stood in shock at his words.

"We can go ahead and make our little minions so they can trip up those Users, while we devote our full time to looking for that Rebirth Arrow." continued Registeel, crossing his arms.

The eyes of Regice and Regirock glinted in malice in response.

**Meanwhile….**

**(Mysterious Room: Undertale)**

Raiden woke up in a pitch-black void dotted with stars, with seemingly no end in sight. He quickly sat up and looked around, with a confused expression on his face.

"_**Well well well, look who decided to drop in for a visit.**_" came a voice from the abyss.

Startled, Raiden quickly looked around the void, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" demanded Raiden.

"_**Hahahahaha!**_" the voice cackled "_**Don't mind if I do!**_"

Suddenly with a bright flash, a Gengar appeared in front of Raiden. But this Gengar was a bright white, with coal-black eyes with white pupils. Suffice to say, Raiden was extremely startled.

"W-what's going on?! Are you me? Or am I you?" questioned Raiden, having a serious existential crisis.

The other Gengar grinned wickedly in response "_**I am the embodiment of your power, Yin! Or you can also refer me to as your self-conscious that lied dormant until very recently!**_" he said.

"What did you just call me?" asked Raiden.

"_**I called you Yin. and you call me Yang**_, _**it's simple, really." **_said Yang in a mysterious voice.

"I don't care what we call each other, I demand answers! Why am I here?" Raiden questioned in frustration.

"_**Don't get your tongue in a knot now!**_" cackled Yang. "_**I've dragged you here so I can train your miserable ass**_."

"Why you-" Raiden began before suddenly being interrupted by a scythe blade pointing as his face.

**(End Music)**

"_**Ah-ah-ah! No insults until we're done!**_" taunted Yang. "_**Now, call upon my name!**_"

"Your name? But I-" Raiden started before Yang pushed the scythe against his head.

Realizing what Yang was getting at, Raiden stepped back.

"**Bloody Tears!**" he called out, and his own scythe appeared in his hands.

Yang gave a grin and suddenly rushed forward and swung hard with his scythe, which Raiden barely blocked.

"What the hell are you doing?! I thought we were training!" cried Raiden while glaring angrily at Yang.

Yang's grin spread into a slasher smile. "_**We are training! Practical training, that is!**_" he said.

"If that's the way we're doing this, then so be it!" cried Raiden

**(Vs. Dark Samus: Metroid Prime 2: Corruption)**

Raiden jumped back a few feet and started things off by throwing a fireball. Yang quickly dodged and slashed outward, Raiden tried dodging it but the very tip of the scythe scratched him, creating a bleeding cut on his abdomen. Raiden winced in pain for a moment but he lashed out at Yang a and managed to strike home. A gash appeared on Yang's shoulder, essentially disabling him from using his scythe.

Yang glanced over at the wound and a shadow fell over his face, his smile replaced by a frown.

"_**Well, doesn't this change the outcome of this battle, hm?**_" he snarled. "_**Guess it's time to take this seriously.**_"

The scythe in Yang's hands suddenly morphed into a sword, with the tip of the blade being barbed.

"How on Earth did you do that?!" cried Raiden in half shock, half amazement.

"_**Let's just say that I'm a perfect imitation of you and your abilities.**_" chuckled Yang.

Understanding his words, Raiden concentrated for a moment before his scythe morphed into an exact copy of Yang's sword.

"_**Playtime's over, time to step it up!**_" Yang cackled while twirling his sword.

"Couldn't agree more!" replied Raiden

**(End Music)**

**(The Doomsday Zone: Sonic 3 & Knuckles)**

The two charged at each other and clashed swords. They struggled against each other for a while before Raiden suddenly swept his foot under Yang, causing him to lose his footing and fall flat on the ground(?). Taking advantage of this, Raiden hoisted Bloody Tears above his head and swung downwards. Yang quickly rolled out of the way, but got nicked in the side.

"_**Hmm, you're good!**_" Yang said. "_**But I'm better!**_" he declared.

He then rushed forward and swung upwards, hooking Raiden's sword with one of the barbs and tossing it aside.

_Shit_ was the only thing that rang though Raiden's head, but Yang wasn't finished.

He rushed forward, slashing Raiden multiple times before he had time to react and topped it all off by thrusting the barbed tip into his chest. Raiden coughed up blood and spat at the ground(?), peppering the nebulous void with red puddles of his own blood.

**(End Music)**

**(You IDIOT!: Undertale)**

Yang yanked his sword out, leaving Raiden to collapse on the ground(?).

"So...this is how I die, murdered by my doppelganger." he said hoarsely, spitting out more blood.

Yang however, cackled at his words. "_**Oh, you won't die, this is just a dream after all. However I will always be a part of your mind, chiming in whenever I feel like it!**_" he said with barely suppressed glee.

"_**Now, WAKE UP!**_" he shouted, clapping his hands together.

**(End Music)**

**(Hospital: Earthbound)**

Raiden suddenly woke up in a bed, a sense of deja vu overcoming him. He sat up and examined his surroundings. He seemed to be in a hospital, with a bed next to his containing Arthur, who was sitting up and reading a book. He then noticed that Raiden was awake and he set aside his book.

"Raiden! I thought you'd never wake up!" he exclaimed. "You've been out for hours!".

"I have?" questioned Raiden, frowning slightly.

Suddenly a Blissey bustled into the room, carrying a tray of food.

"Oh! You're awake!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Here, let me check your vitals." she said.

After giving Raiden an examination, she bustled out of the room and returned soon after with a tray of berries. After devouring his meal and giving his thanks, Raiden and Arthur were free to leave the hospital.

**(End Music)**

The duo exited the building and we're greeted by a Gliscor. This Gliscor was carrying a brown cane with a red jewel embedded on the top. His tail oddly ended in a sharp, knife-like appendage instead of a pincer. He was also wearing a dark green fedora. His eyes were also an eerie red.

**(Die House Instrumental: Cuphead)**

"Gentlemen!" he exclaimed, spreading his claws wide.

"Um, who are you?" asked Raiden hesitantly.

The Gliscor bowed while tipping his hat. "Tip of the hat from Klyde the Wandering Magician! I travel from town to city to show off my amazing magic talents and fortune readings!" he exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Say Arthur, wanna see if we'll get our fortunes read?" asked Raiden.

For some reason, Arthur was picking up odd vibes from the magician. But he inwardly shrugged. "Don't see why not." he said.

"Wonderful! Here, follow me to my booth!" exclaimed Klyde.

The trio traveled to Klyde's Fortune Booth and entered it. The inside was rather spacious. It was also rather dark, with the only illumination being red lamps that were on the walls. The room was filled with knickknacks, from plastic skulls to snowglobes. The trio approached the table in the center and sat down.

**(End Music)**

"Now, my fortune readings comprise of looking of crystal balls, so you two will have to be patient for bit." said Klyde, who didn't sit down but instead floated over his chair.

**(Ominous Interlude: Cuphead)**

Klyde raised his staff and tapped the crystal ball while mumbling a few words to himself. Some fog appeared in it and started swirling while Klyde was making weird circular motions with his claws. Suddenly he cried out.

"I see something! Something is appearing in the ball!" he exclaimed as he leaned in to get a closer look.

"Tell us! Tell us!" said Raiden excitedly.

"Hmmmmmmmm, uh-huh, hm, okay, continue if you please." Klyde muttered to the crystal ball.

"Well? What does it say?" asked Arthur.

Klyde sighed and looked at the duo with a grim look on his face. "It appears you two will face grave danger." he said.

"When will this happen? Please tell us!" said Raiden who was starting to get a bit anxious.

Suddenly a wicked grin spread across Klyde's face. "NOW!" he shouted, slamming a claw down on the crystal ball, activating a hidden pressure plate underneath it. Suddenly the floor opened up beneath Raiden and Arthur and they fell into the abyss below.

"Au Revoir!" Klyde called after them, waving his hat in farewell.

"YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" the duo yelled out as they fell.

**To be continued…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Raiden's Rather Strange Adventure Chapter 6: Klyde the Magician

**(Floor ?: Deltarune)**

The duo fell into a dark pit, their chairs strangely vanishing. They both then collapsed onto the floor and slowly stood up while groaning in pain.

"Damn...bastard." groaned Raiden.

"We've been hoodwinked!" growled Arthur.

"Right you are!" called out a voice.

Then the area suddenly lit up, revealing that they were on a huge theater stage, complete with an audience stand, with not a single soul occupying it's seats. Then with a flap of a cape, Klyde suddenly appeared before them, giving the duo a smug look while floating there lazily.

"It was AGONIZING having to put up with that act, you know? Although I am a magician so I guess it's part of the status quo." he said, boredom dripping from his voice.

"Klyde! Get over here so we can kick your ass you back-stabbing, parlor trick-using good for nothing street wanderer!" Raiden spat, giving Klyde a pissed-off expression.

"Maybe we can knock some sense into you!" Arthur continued, baring his teeth and igniting his hands.

**(Squashini: Kirby's Epic Yarn)**

"My my, such bitter words! I guess I'll just have to teach you two a lesson or few!" Klyde said. "And another thing…." he began before transforming his staff into a cape. He then flapped it outwards, revealing two mechanical versions of a Tyranitar and a Sawk.

"...My magic is far, _far_ above simple parlor tricks." Klyde finished. He then pointed a claw at the duo. "Get them!" he commanded.

The robots wordlessly obeyed, rushing towards the duo. Raiden took the Tyranitar while Arthur fought the Sawk. Arthur fought the Sawk with ease, since it's a robot and robots don't fare well against fire. It didn't take long for the Sawk to be a pile of melted scrap on the floor. Arthur then turned towards Raiden who was, for his lack of fighting skills, doing alright against the Tyranitar.

**(End Music)**

**(Meta Ridley: Metroid Prime)**

"God damn it, just die already!" yelled Raiden in frustration. He was covered in claw marks and one eye was half-closed. The Tyranitar looked pretty banged up too but it looked like it could go on for days. Just when it looked like Raiden was going to slip up, Arthur rushed forward and yanked the robot away from Raiden, giving him the chance to recover. Arthur then assaulted the robot with a volley of fireballs, but to his horror they weren't very effective. The robot let out a mechanical roar and summoned a bunch of pointed rocks before tossing them at Arthur, who managed to dodge a few before being hit by several. Grimacing in pain, Arthur yanked out a stone and chucked it at the Tyranitar, hitting it in one of its eyes. It let out a yell and thrashed around the stage, nearly trampling him and Raiden. It then calmed down and glared down at Arthur, it's good eye glinting in murderous intent. It slowly approached Arthur while raising a hand with deadly sharp claws. Before it could swing down however, Raiden suddenly appeared and decapitated the robot, sending it's head spiraling towards Klyde, who tsked at the outcome of the match.

**(End Music)**

"Bah, I knew I shouldn't have used the prototypes." he muttered, waving his claws and causing what remained of the robots to disappear. He then suddenly appeared before the duo with a wide smile on his face

"But that's besides the point! Because your next opponent will be me!" he declared. He then spread his arms wide. "**Black Magic!**" he called out, a brilliant purple aura surrounding him. He then pointed his staff at the duo. "Now, I suggest you run." he said wickedly.

**(The World Revolving: Deltarune)**

The duo barely had time to react before Klyde blasted the duo with lightning, giving them a nasty shock. Klyde laughed maniacally before summoning a top hat. Klyde then tapped the brim, causing the hat to shoot hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs at the duo.

"Chaos chaos! I can do anything!" Klyde said maniacally.

Since Arthur was weakened by the fight against the mecha Tyranitar, he was juggled around for a bit before a spade suddenly smacked him back into the floor. He stood back up shakily to his feet, and then blasted the top hat with a fireball, incinerating it from existence. Klyde was unfazed by this and simply summoned bombs and lobbed them at the duo. One hit Raiden dead-on, blasting him backwards into a wall. He groaned and struggled for a bit, trying to free himself.

"_**Man, you're having your ass handed to you.**_" an eerily familiar voice rang in Raiden's head.

"Yang? Is that you?" muttered Raiden.

"_**Yes, now shut up! You can communicate with me with your thoughts.**_" Yang snapped

"_Like this?_" thought Raiden

"_**Exactly. Now listen carefully, we need to find out a weakness to this bastard.**_" he said.

"_But how? He keeps knocking us around like volleyballs_" thought Raiden with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"_**Use this opportunity to get close. If there's one thing most magicians crumble at, it's close ranged combat. Get close to him without being noticed.**_" Yang advised.

While that internal conversation was happening, Arthur was trying (and failing) to fight valiantly against Klyde. He couldn't get close because Klyde would either float away or blast him away. He also couldn't use his fire since he simply grabs them and tosses them back.

"Like I said, I can do anything!" he declared. He then suddenly rushed forwards and lashed out with his tail. Unfortunately for him, Arthur dodged around it and grabbed his tail, effectively immobilizing him.

**(End music)**

"Aw shit" was the only thing Klyde said.

**(Giorno's theme but only the best part is in: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Vento Aureo)**

Arthur burned Klyde's tail before punching him square in the face. Klyde was then tossed upwards, and received a large volley of fireballs. Arthur then leaped upwards and unleashed a barrage of fiery punches, while releasing his battle cry.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA, OOORRRAAAA!" he cried out before rearing his fist back, and punched Klyde directly into his face, launching him backwards and into a wall. Arthur then landed back onto the floor, and struck a pose.

"'I can do anything' my ass." he said, glaring at Klyde's crumpled form. Raiden stood there in shock.

**(End Music)**

"_**What just happened.**_" Yang deadpanned, also shocked by what just happened.

"_I think Klyde got too cocky" _Raiden thought in wondering.

Arthur then dusted himself off, and gave Raiden a thumbs-up. "Everything's fine now!" he called out.

"But how do we get out?" Raiden asked.

"I can help you with that." a voice called out.

The duo wheeled around and found Klyde floating there nonchalantly, his wounds mysteriously gone though he looked exhausted. His eyes were now instead ash gray instead of red. They both responded by bringing out their Stands but to their shock, Klyde raised his claws.

"Wait! Don't attack me!" he cried, shaking his head.

"What makes you think we believe you?" asked Raiden dangerously.

"The Regi Trio mind-controlled me! I swear upon my life!" he answered.

The duo lowered their weapons. "Go on." said Arthur.

"Well, it all started when I was travelling to the town of Evergreen City. I was approached by those three golems. They tackled me to the ground, stabbed my arm with some weird golden arrow, and then their eyes starting flashing rapidly. That's all I know!" he explained.

"''A weird golden arrow'." Arthur repeated. He then looked up in horror. "A Stand Arrow! We're in more dire straits than I thought!" he exclaimed.

"In that case, let me help you." Klyde offered, holding his claw out.

Arthur considered for a moment, but smiled and shook his claw. "Welcome to the team, partner." he said.

**To be continued…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Raiden's Rather Strange Adventure Chapter 7: The Frozen Maiden

**(Road to Viridian City: Pokemon RGBY)**

"Yo Klyde, you got any more Bluk Berries?" asked Raiden.

After rummaging through his supply sack, Klyde pulled out three more Bluk Berries. "Three Bluk Berries, coming right up!" he said jokingly, passing them to Raiden.

"Nice!" he said before scarfing them down.

"Now now, you mustn't bite off more than what you can chew!" said Arthur, chuckling at Raiden's antics.

After Klyde joined the duo, he immediately proved his worth with his incredible haggling skills, his humor lightened the mood, and his stratagem skills help the team make smarter decisions.

He was also competent in combat, being able to keep up the pace with Raiden and Arthur, although not both at the same time. His skills range from simple elemental spells to destructive summoning spells. And when push comes to shove, his knife-like tail can swiftly impale opponents at close range.

"Hey Arthur, where does the Arrow say we need to go next?" asked Raiden.

After pulling out the Arrow and concentrating for a moment, Arthur gave his answer.

"It says travel to the peak of Snowcap Mountain. There's something important there that is vital we must collect." he said, storing the Arrow out of sight. The Foresight Arrow has the unique ability to look into the future.

"Snowcap Mountain? But that place is notorious for harsh snowstorms." said Klyde, putting a claw on his chin in thought.

"The real question is, what is this thing we need to collect?" asked Raiden, frowning slightly.

"Well, we won't know unless we go there." said Arthur with a certain firmness in his voice.

With that conversation over, the trio traveled north, towards the mountain.

**(End music)**

**Meanwhile in Snowcap Mountain…..**

**(Joke's End: Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga)**

A figure was looking at a ball made from pristine ice, with the image of Raiden, Arthur, and Klyde inside of it. The image dissipated as the figure turned away. It glanced over at an object that was shackled to the icy floor with sturdy chains. It wouldn't let them obtain the object, no matter the cost. The figure then suddenly cracked a smile.

"Ooooh, this is gonna be fun!" the figure cackled to itself.

**(End music)**

**Back to the lovely trio….**

**(Freezeflame Galaxy (Ice Version): Super Mario Galaxy)**

Snowcap Mountain is infamous for it's harsh snowstorms, no sane Pokemon would willingly travel there unless it was for a dare. But when a rumor leaked out about the mountain containing an ancient treasure, treasure hunters and archaeologists flocked towards its location like a swarm of Mothim after finding a lamp. However very few have ever came back, and the ones that have constantly muttered about Snowcap being cursed before dying of severe frostbite roughly an hour later. The mountain was then closed off to the public, but that didn't stop our intrepid trio. And they were now currently escalating the mountain. Or at least, trying to.

The trio shuffled through the snow, sticking close together to share body heat while a bright flame created by Arthur floated above them. They all picked up some winter gear whilst travelling. Raiden wore a black and green scarf, some black gloves, snowshoes, and a large purple hat. Klyde only wore large magenta scarf. However Arthur wore nothing, deciding that his fire abilities and his above-average body temperature can keep him warm. And to his credit, it was working. The snow melted wherever he stepped, and his body temperature helped keep Raiden and Klyde warm.

"Curse this damn snowstorm. If we're lucky we can grab whatever it is we need to get and leave before my wing membranes can get damaged by the cold." grumbled Klyde, annoyed that the store they bought their winter stuff at didn't carry anything made specifically for winged Pokemon.

"Well hopefully it's smooth sailing from here." said Arthur, shrugging his shoulders.

Oh how wrong he was.

**(End music)**

In a cruel twist of irony, the snowstorm picked up and extinguished Arthur's flame. Klyde glared at the fire jackal with murder in his eyes while Arthur smiled sheepishly. Then suddenly Raiden was blown back by a gale of snowy wind.

**(Speedy Comet: Super Mario Galaxy)**

"What in the hell!? Is this blizzard...alive!?" Raiden yelled out in questioning while thrashing in the snow.

As if answering his question, a tendril of cold air snaked towards him and threatened to smack him off the mountain, only for Arthur to make it dissipate with fire.

"There's no doubt about it, Snowcap is cursed." growled Arthur, his hands and legs aflame, preparing himself for a fight.

"But how do we fight something as intangible as the goddamn wind?" asked Raiden gruffly, picking himself back up and dusting off the snow. Klyde brought a claw up to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Ah-hem! I believe I can help you with this little predicament." he said, pulling out a deck of black cards with an odd symbol of a star on the backs of each.

"How are those cards supposed to help us?" asked Arthur, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Just watch and you'll see." Klyde said mischievously. He shuffled the deck and pulled out a few cards before finally deciding on one.

"Cards of the Divine: **Gale Winds**!" he commanded.

Suddenly a large green gust of wind blew by the trio, blasting the offending snowstorm away.

"I suggest we get a move on, this won't last forever." Klyde said seriously to the duo.

As if on cue, the snowstorm started resisting the wind gale. The duo nodded and rushed onwards. Suddenly Raiden pointed ahead of them.

"Look! I think I can see the summit!" he called out.

Turns out he was right, the pointed summit of Snowcap could be seen, and a visible cave entrance right by it. The trio rushed towards the summit, and dove right into the cave right when Klyde's wind spell gave out.

**(End Music)**

**(Joke's End: Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga)**

After picking themselves up, the trio inspected their surroundings. The cave innards looked more of an ice castle than a cave. Pristine ice covered the walls, and a thin blanket of snow covered the floor.

"I say we split up and search this area. Who knows what might jump out at us." said Arthur. Raiden and Klyde nodded in agreement and they all split up.

It didn't take them very long to find something. After brushing some snow aside, Raiden found an object shackled to the floor. A long, gold, and pointy object.

"No way." said Raiden breathlessly.

"Is that…." Klyde began.

"...A Stand Arrow?" finished Arthur.

"Why yes it is!" confirmed a female voice.

**(End Music)**

**(Death Ballad: Castlevania Symphony of the Night)**

The trio whirled around to look behind them, and they saw a Froslass floating there menacingly. The Froslass' skin was pure black, with her snowy overcoat a pristine blue, and the stripe on her abdomen was a nice hue of green. Her eyes were also a glowing an eerie red, something that didn't go amiss by the trio.

"Her eyes, she must be mind controlled like Klyde was!" exclaimed Arthur. The Froslass giggled at his outburst.

"Controlled? Ahuhuhuhuhu, you must be sorely mistaken! I was given a gift from my wonderful masters!" she exclaimed, waving her arms outwards.

"Oh yea? Then who are your so-called 'masters'?" questioned Klyde, narrowing his eyes.

Froslass giggled again. "Ahuhu, that's none of your concern, little street performer." she waved her hand dismissively.

"Street performer?! Why I oughta-" Klyde began before being held back by Arthur in case he does anything rash.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?!" questioned Arthur, releasing Klyde after he calmed down.

"My name is Khione, Queen of the Snow! And I've been ordered to **ahem**, 'take you out of the picture' if you catch my drift." she said royally. The trio said nothing but glare angrily at her.

Khione looked over the trio before setting her eyes on Raiden's fierce ones. Upon seeing him she clapped her hands together and cooed in delight.

"My my, aren't you a handsome little specter?" she said with unsuppressed glee, her red eyes glowing even brighter. Raiden's cheeks turned a deep crimson as he looked away in embarrassment. If there was one thing he couldn't deny, it's that she was very, very pretty. But Khione wasn't done yet.

"I'll tell you what, if you're willing to ditch those two sods back there, I'll let you join me and serve my masters? You'll be rich, powerful, and never fear the prospect of death! How does that sound? _It'd be a real shame to have to get rid of someone as handsome as you~._" she said in a seductive tone.

Unfortunately for her, Raiden wasn't stupid. He quickly pulled himself back together and glared angrily at Khione. "I'd never abandon my friends and join someone as black-hearted as the ones you serve." he snarled.

"What a shame, guess I'll have to put you down after all." she said solemnly. "But don't worry, your statue will make another fine addition to my collection."

**(Mephiles' Whisper: Sonic 06)**

"C-collection?" questioned Arthur with fear in his voice.

"Why yes! I've always had a passion for collecting things. It started off rather simple. Shiny objects, abandoned junk, and then some. I wanted to aim for something bigger and better. I then decided live Pokemon would be the natural step of progression. It was rather small at first, but when Pokemon suddenly started swarming this mountain, I just couldn't turn down their generous gifts!" she then clapped her hands, making the walls shift aside to reveal dozens upon dozens of Pokemon cryogenically frozen in large cubes of ice. They ranged from a Kingler, an Empoleon, there was even a Hydreigon there. Every statue had one thing in common, it's the fact that every single one of them has a look of sheer horror on their faces.

Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard as a Sunflora suddenly started moving. It was banging it's leaves against its prison, yelling out cries for help that were severely muffled by the ice. At this action, every single prisoner started moving in their cube and crying for help. The cave was soon filled with a cacophony of muffled wails and pained cries. The trio were absolutely disgusted at this display and could only look on in horror.

Khione floated to one of the poor victims, an Ursaring, and picked his cube up. His screams only intensified at this action.

"And when you collect things, you're bound to find repeats. And whenever I do….." she began while she started digging her claws into the ice cube, a web of cracks spreading across it. The Ursaring's screams were almost deafening at this point.

"...I simply dispose of them." Khione finished.

"**NO!**" cried the trio in horror.

Realizing where she was going with this, they rushed forwards in hopes of stopping her. But it was too late. Khione crushed the prison, along with the Ursaring, and flung the ice fragments (and Ursaring flesh) at them.

"Now, EN GUARDE!" she cried before summoning a snow-white rapier and rushing at them.

**(Pinky's Snow Machine: Pac-Man World 2)**

Khione starting things off with a quick thrust towards Raiden, but Klyde swooped in and blocked the hit with his staff. Arthur then appeared behind her and Blaze Kicked the back of her head, sending her into Klyde's Blaze Divine Card, which caused a large, fiery explosion. While Khione was dazed, Raiden jumped in and gave her a mean gash across the chest. Angered, Khione summoned a large gale of snowy wind to blow the trio away. The she rose up in the air before summoning a bunch of icicles and launching them at the trio.

Arthur managed to melt them all with relative ease, Klyde summoned a barrier and they simply plinked off, and Raiden deflected a few while being grazed in the arm and leg, before one stabbed his abdomen. Crying out in pain, Raiden quickly ripped out the icicle and tossed it aside. The wound wasn't deep, but frost has already spread across his body. If he wasn't careful he'd be a goner.

Khione then engaged the trio in melee combat, easily keeping up with three at once. Klyde summoned a broadsword and was the primary attacker. Raiden and Arthur were trying their best to support him but Khione blocked them off with a flurry of icicles. Then Khione managed to knock Klyde's sword aside as he swiped forwards. Khione then lunged forwards with her rapier, only for Klyde to suddenly catch it with both of his claws.

"YOU FELL FOR IT, FOOL!" he cried out in excitement, despite the fact that there's a blade about a centimeter away from piercing his skull.

Before Khione could respond, she felt a searing pain in her gut. She looked down and to her horror she found that Klyde impaled her with his tail while she was immobilized. Letting out a loud scream of agony, Khione somehow ripped the tail out and proceeded to swing him at Raiden and Arthur.

"THIS WASN'T PART OF MY PLAAAAAAAN!" he cried before crashing into the duo.

Khione was absolutely PISSED at this point. Her eyes changed from red to a deep purple as a brilliant white aura surrounded her. The bleeding wound then frosted over.

**(End Music)**

"**Silent Night**" she called out. Suddenly the area became a lot darker as thick clouds rolled around the mountain and obscured the sun.

**(The Stalwart: Shovel Knight)**

The trio recomposed themselves as Khione summoned a blizzard that froze Arthur and Raiden's feet to the floor. Since Klyde wasn't on the floor, he was unaffected and rushed forward with his broadsword again. This time Khione was taking things more defensively in case he pulled any tricks.

Racking his brain for anything that'll get the trio out of this situation, Raiden stood still in thought Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he pulled Arthur aside to explain his plan.

Meanwhile, Klyde was having a lot of trouble with Khione. Her sudden change towards the defensive means he can't pull any tricks without seriously leaving him exposed. He can only hope that Raiden and Arthur can ditch him out of this.

Sensing danger, Klyde suddenly flew upwards, confirming his suspicions of Khione trying to stab him with an icicle. Khione quickly dismissed it before it could hit her, leaving herself open to….

**FWOOOOSH!**

**(End Music)**

…..a large fireball that Raiden and Arthur created. The fireball blitzed towards her and engulfed her in flames.

**(I'm in Control (Instrumental): Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency OST)**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **Khione screamed in agony the flames searing her body, charring it coal-black.

"And now for our curtain call!" declared Klyde.

He started things off by summoning a Blast Divine Card, knocking her into a nasty fiery uppercut from Arthur. Raiden blasted Khione with a Bloody Crescent and then proceeded to grab the blade of Bloody Tears and beat her over the head with the handle. Khione then dropped unconscious, the temperature immediately raising several degrees.

**(End Music)**

"Well that was easy." remarked Klyde while he was healing everyone else up.

"Good thing it's over with. I don't think I can stand being in this cold much longer.

"Aye to that!" Arthur and Klyde cried at the same time. The trio laughed out loud at this, relieving themselves of the fight.

Raiden glanced over at the Stand Arrow lodged in the floor. "Guys, shouldn't we break the chains on the Arrow?" he asked.

"Yes. In fact, I'll do it myself." said Arthur while nodding. He walked over to the Arrow and swiftly melted the ice chains. He then wrenched it out of the floor and pocketed it.

"Uuuurrrgh….." said a rather feminine voice.

The trio whirled around to the source and found that Khione was gaining consciousness and shakily picking herself up off of the floor. She turned slowly towards the trio and her eyes immediately widened in alarm.

"Get the Hell away from me unless you wish to be on the receiving end of my blade, you filthy Titan worshipper!" she yelled, summoning her rapier again and shakily pointing it at them. However due to the fact she was literally knocked unconscious, she couldn't hold her weapon up very well. The red tint on her eyes were gone and is replaced by a stunning aquamarine blue.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we don't mean any harm! I swear!" Arthur said in a panic.

"Is that so? Then why was I unconscious and alone with the three of you? For all I know you've could have done some rather _inappropriate_ things to me while I was out!" she accused angrily, brandishing her rapier menacingly. The trio blushed slightly at her words.

"We had to break a spell the Regi Trio placed on you!" sputtered Raiden.

"Wait, a spell?" Khione asked, abandoning all sense of anger in favor of bewilderment.

"Yea, they placed a hypnotism spell on you and we had to break it." answered Klyde, still a little red in the face.

After mulling it over for several minutes, Khione dismissed her rapier and approached the trio.

"It seems we have a common enemy then. They attacked my peaceful city and I plan on getting my revenge on them. Please, allow me to join you on your journey." Khione said, extending her hand.

The trio huddled together and thought it over for a bit. They broke the huddle and Raiden approached Khione with a smile on his face and grasping her hand.

"It's settled then. Welcome to the team, partner." hevsaid while shaking her hand. Khione smiled in response.

"Wait, guys!" interrupted Klyde with an urgent look on his face.

What is it Klyde?" asked Arthur.

"We don't have a team name yet!" he cried while flapping his arms.

The remaining trio looked at each other and nodded. Several names were tossed around before the quartet finally decided on the team name.

The Stardust Crusaders.

**To Be Continued…..**

**CHARACTER ANALYSIS AND STANDS**

**Raiden: A rather gruff Gengar with unusually black skin and crimson eyes. Underneath that exterior lies a heart of justice. Despite his heroic qualities, he enjoys alcohol. Maybe a little too much.**

**Stand: Bloody Tears. This Stand initially started out as a scythe but has recently morphed into a barbed sword. Currently unknown if Bloody Tears can morph into anything else. This Stand also has nasty potential hidden away, if only Raiden will figure it out.**

**Arthur: a Lucario with red fur and golden eyes. Strangely his chest spike is missing and all that remains is a broken stump. Arthur is a noble jackal who usually doesn't hesitate in the face of danger. He boasts incredible physical strength but is oddly unable to create Aura Spheres or use Aura Sense. Arthur often enjoys taking the mentor role while leaving Raiden with leader duties.**

**Stand: Through the Fire and Flames. This Stand grants Arthur amazing fire abilities, while also raising his body temperature. Arthur's flames can be so hot they can melt rocks, but he never goes that high in fear of losing control and causing collateral damage to his teammates or the environment.**

**Yang: a recolor of Raiden with white skin and black eyes with white pupils. He claims to be the personification of Bloody Tears. A complete enigma.**

**Klyde: a Gliscor with a **_**bitchin**_**' fine green fedora. Klyde is the wisecracker of the group, often pulling pranks or telling jokes. Despite this however, Klyde boasts a great intellect, being able to haggle at shops with relative ease and construct battle strategies.**

**Stand: Black Magic. True to it's name, Klyde is able to use a wide array of destructive spells, the most notable being The Divine Cards. Cards that can summon pretty much any element, and then some. It's truly a sight to behold.**

**Khione (AKA The Goddess of Snow): a proud and pretty Frosslass that will ensure your head is on a spike if you intend serious harm towards her or her friends and family. Despite her, **_**ahem**_**, cold demeanor, she's actually very friendly and enjoyable to be around. Just don't get on her bad side. Seriously. Don't**

**Stand: Silent Night. This Stand allows her to summon a rapier and allows her free control over ice and snow.**

**Author's Note: yeeeeeah I don't have any excuses to explain dismissively about my near 3 month disappearance. Truth is: I'm hella lazy to continue working on this. I'm not quitting the story, but don't hold your breath for frequent uploads**


End file.
